


Eons away, the tides still flow

by ContraSixty



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Implied/Referenced Suicide, Minor G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, Other, Post Eureka/Baldesion Arsenal, Pre-5.2, implied suicide is tagged for g'raha's self sacrificing tendencies, spoilers for ShB, vague spoilers about Eureka storyline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContraSixty/pseuds/ContraSixty
Summary: A letter addressed to the Crystal Exarch, or better known as G'raha Tia, colleague of Krile Mayer Baldesion. (unbeta'd)
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch & Warrior of Light, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, Krile Mayer Baldesion & Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Eons away, the tides still flow

**Author's Note:**

> In advance:  
> I'm very bad at trying to do the euro-English style of FFXIV, and Krile's tone tends to be a mix of casual and formal so the flow of that might be janky. Also this wasn't edited by anyone so. well.
> 
> Ejika Tsunjika is another Student of Baldesion similar to G'raha Tia in his desires to be known and lauded as a hero or a person of significance, and also makes dumb decisions based on that. (He's meaner and a jerk though) His story is locked behind Eureka progress, so if you don't want to grind it I recommend looking up cutscenes or dialogue! There'll be vague spoilers alluding to the storyline

__

_My dearest Raha._

__

I hope this letter finds you well. I will admit, it is strange, to be writing to you, across an aetherial sea, yet still residing in a tower. The selfsame tower that gleams in the distant gloom of Mor Dhona ~~, with you, in its heart, asleep.~~

The last I spoke to you, the Isle had vanished. We were just about to embark on our own paths- you, to find the legends of the labyrinth that could possibly answer what had become of our colleagues. Me, heralded as the miraculous survivor of the incident, aimless, with no path other than to return to Sharlayan to find answers.

I wonder, did I unknowingly take the spotlight then, from you? We were both remnants of the college, and yet no one saw you then, only me, the daughter of Galuf, found afloat at sea. No mentions of a bright-eyed Miqo'te, grieving just as much for our world, our lives, all gone in the blink of a night.

When [.....] first spoke of you, I was happy for you. That you found your place among the legends you desired to be, among the stars that glimmered so brightly in the sky. And truth be told, I was quite furious as well. Your reckless behavior in (though I forgive you, since you were desperate) summoning the Scions willy nilly! Giving us quite the nightmare on our end!

However, you’ve already heard that enough times, and you’ve probably already steeped in that guilt enough. So I don’t think I’ll need to scold you anymore.

But, I write this to you as a friend. A colleague. An outside perspective, and from one who saw what you desired, and as well as one who’s had a lot of time to do some thinking.

Do you remember Ejika? I don’t believe you two were ever close. And you might take offense at this (I swear it is **not** negative, as much as it might sound to be) but you two are… remarkably similar. Both of you struggled so hard, reaching for chances to show your worth, and yet often times those moments were taken away in the same breath. I never really noticed. I know both of you worked hard and long, and I did as well, but I also had something you two didn’t. Several things, perhaps. I only really came to reflect on it when Ejika and I rediscovered the Isle of Val in the middle of the Ruby Sea.

The knowing security of being the daughter of a great mind. The blessing of the Mothercrystal, protecting me from dangers, granting me innate knowledge of tongues. Histories. Memories. Things you would have loved to witness firsthand, but could only listen to and read about.

You ~~were~~ are one of my closest friends Raha. But there was always a distance, always a wistfulness I couldn’t quite understand. I’m sorry I didn’t realize this sooner. I hope, despite all the teasing I gave you, you knew that I thought your passions were fascinating and worth following. And this might sound odd coming from someone two years your younger, but I’m proud of you. Proud to call you my friend, a hero who saved not one, but two worlds. And from what I hear from [.....], others feel the same too. The ones you watch over in the Crystarium. Cid and his company as well. He smiled quite fondly when I regaled him with your story. So does Rammbroes- he cried when I spoke of you, and bid me to send you good tidings. Most importantly, [.....] cannot stop talking about you. I wish you could have seen their smile when they told us about you.

Which means, my friend, don’t go self-sacrificing yourself. They smile for you, you know? Not just for their companions Raha, but for you as well. The Crystal Exarch (that’s quite the title you came up with. Very Allagan.), but especially for Raha. All these people, and the Warrior of Light, they care for you deeply, wholeheartedly. Even if you made several mistakes. You don’t have to distance yourself to be a hero, and you don’t have to give up your life to be a legend. It’s okay to be mortal, and approachable. It’s okay to want love, to have it, to have misgivings and fears and sadness alongside it. It’s okay to be alive.

You are wanted, and you are loved. I realized that, on Val, that it’s important to let that be known to people you are close to. So they don’t do something stupid like sacrifice themselves for the greater good when they can reach out for help, to those who care about them. And there are plenty of people who care about them, plenty of people who are strong and can help even in the smallest of ways. That nothing is impossible, especially with someone who broke the boundaries of space and time. That with love, you can do so much. With love, you can achieve the unthinkable.

What I’m saying, in case all this sounds theoretical, is that you better stay alive. I’m working my arse off here so that you won’t need to dramatically off yourself for the love of your life. They won’t be happy if you do so. Our colleagues are working just as hard, I’m sure, over there in the First. Y’shtola and Urianger were some of the finest minds in Sharlayan, you know. You **should know**. Be intelligent, Raha. Use your degree for once. And quite possibly, the Crystal Tower as well. There’s a lot of things I have yet tested, and I’m quite confident at least one of them will work.

In addition, let me know when you have time. This letter has quite ran its course, and I realize I ended up forgetting to mention the college. The Isle of Val exists once again. Actually, since you kept [.....] in quite the suspense, mayhaps I should do that too...to teach you a lesson in secrets. Though, I’m sure if you asked, you could get the details from [.....]. It could be quite the date. A nice downtime with the two of you, with handmade sandwiches. Yes, they told me about that, and they quite liked your craftsmanship. Another hint for the Exarch to pick up on.

I’ll be signing this off now, and passing this off when I next see the Warrior of Light. Do tell Alphinaud and Alisaie to take breaks. You’re their senior, you know. And don’t forget to seize the moment Raha, instead of dancing around in your vagueness. You-know-who is quite smitten with a certain red-haired, red-eyed Mystel.

_From your friend and colleague,  
Krile Meyer Baldesion_

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you cross out parts of your letter because you're not quite sure what to think about your colleague's counterpart sleeping in the crystal tower
> 
> G'raha and Ejika are pretty much parallels, and it's pretty fun to think about them alongside Krile, who they probably both envy for having the echo and being the adopted daughter of Galuf. and the WoL too, though Ejika wants to prove himself better and G'raha is infatuated. they're both down to [spoiler] though.
> 
> also both of them would absolutely be unable to stand each other for being too similar in different ways.
> 
> (also first fic posted huzzah my ass is now out there)


End file.
